xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Febronia
Febronia, also known as Feb, was a U-TIC Organization Realian owned by the Uzuki family and Shion Uzuki's nanny who practically raised her. Designed by Joachim Mizrahi, she is a special prototype Realian that has human organs as well as synthetic organs and can survive several hours without her organs intact; being half-human makes her a very valuable prototype. Febronia is no longer "alive", having been killed at the church of Miltia that Shion frequently attended during the Miltian Conflict. However, her spirit and likeness return several times. Background Febronia has two sisters, Cecily and Cathe, who were part of a machine keeping the Original Zohar in power deep within the walls of Labyrinthos on Old Miltia. Febronia is also related to the past of former Lieutenant and current Testament Luis Virgil. When she first encountered Virgil, he had been near death after being attacked by a group of Combat Realians which were ordered to attack Federation personnel. As an act of selflessness, Febronia gave up part of her organs to help keep Virgil alive. After recovering herself, Febronia treated his injuries and also provided food and shelter for him. For a brief while after that, she and the Virgil rendezvoused frequently, nurturing the love between them. Death During the Miltian Conflict, her church was attacked by a rogue group of Combat Realians that young Shion had been trying to escape from. Febronia bravely confronted the attackers and was savagely beaten in an attempt to serve as a distraction while Virgil and Shion were fleeing for safety. Febronia was finally killed in front of both Virgil and Shion after being stabbed through her heart by one of the rogue Realians. Her last words being for the two to "run" right before the Realians began to consume her flesh. After her death, Virgil was distraught and began to attack the Realians to carry her corpse to safety. This event may have been a significant contributor to Virgil's DME addiction as well as his racism towards Realians. Her death also haunted Shion for years. Xenosaga Episode I Febronia plays an important role in allowing Shion to confront her haunted past in Episode I. She is first seen during Virgil's death. Xenosaga: The Animation Febronia is absent from Xenosaga: The Animation, except for a one-second cameo at Virgil's death in episode 9. Xenosaga Episode II In Episode II, she lures Shion to Old Miltia in order to "save" Cecily and Cathe. Her role here was key to the defeat of Patriach Sergius XVII; without her, Shion and her allies would not have reached Miltia, and ultimately, Proto Ω would have been unleashed on the galaxy. Xenosaga Episode III When Virgil attacks Shion again and is defeated, they argue again, but then the spirit of Febronia appeared before him and she too tried to reason with him. At first he was unable to face her, thinking that she could not forgive him, but when she told him she still loved him, even now when as a Testament he gave in. With the help of Febronia he renounced Wilhelm's influence and his Testament-hood and the two disappeared into the hereafter together, both of them finally complete. Gallery Feb1.png|Febronia in Episode I. Free.png|Febronia telling Shion to free her sisters. Silmeria3.png|Model. Febronia_anime.png|Febronia in the anime. FebDeath1.png|A Combat Realian beats Febronia's head with a rod. Feb2.png|Febronia stabbed through the back. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Realians Category:Deceased